


it's richie

by weepies



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 12:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12387792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepies/pseuds/weepies
Summary: Hand to hand, body to body, and now lips to lips. Eddie kissed Richie softly, preciously, a secret of innocence passing between them, one that said I don’t know what I’m doing but it feels right with you.





	it's richie

The stars were supposed to shine bright that night—Eddie remembered Richie telling him that. Eddie didn’t even  _want_  to stay up so late (a growing boy needs 8-10 hours of sleep), but when Richie stared at Eddie with his big bug eyes, lips pursed, nothing on his mind but Eddie’s company, not even a dirty joke, it was unbelievably hard to say no. “ _C’mon, Eds,”_  Richie had said, a lilt in his voice.

Eddie agreed before he even realized he had spoken.

And then, lying under the stars, Eddie was wondering why his heart was beating so fast. It was just Richie. Richie, who held Eddie protectively in his arms, chest to chest, snuggled close as if nothing, not even IT, could reach them if it tried. Could Richie feel Eddie’s beating heart? Did friends get this close? What’s this feeling? Does Richie feel it too?

“Can you calm down, Eds?” Richie said. So he  _could_  feel Eddie’s rapid heartbeat. “It’s just me.”

_It’s just Richie_ , Eddie thought.

“Look! Look at that one.” Richie unwrapped an arm from around Eddie and pointed up, at one specific cluster of stars that shaped into something. “That’s ursa major. Do you see it, Eds?”

Richie looked so fascinated. Eddie found it hard to tear his eyes away. Richie seemed to notice and turned his attention back to Eddie. Sighing and cocking his head to the side, Richie took Eddie’s face in his hand and brought Eddie’s attention toward the constellation. Richie’s voice was a low whisper, “you can look at me all day. It’s only at night you can see  _that_.”

There it was—the hammering in Eddie’s chest again. Richie’s eyes were still trained on ursa major. Eddie couldn’t stop his eyes from flickering between the beautiful boy in front of him and the beautiful constellation hovering above them.

“Richie?” Eddie said, and he didn’t know why. His thoughts couldn’t keep up with his words. Richie stared into Eddie’s eyes, a soft “yeah?” slipping past his lips.

Eddie’s soft hand pressed to Richie’s cheek, and Richie just stared.

_ It’s just Richie. _

Hand to hand, body to body, and now lips to lips. Eddie kissed Richie softly, preciously, a secret of innocence passing between them, one that said  _I don’t know what I’m doing but it feels right with you_.

Eddie’s hand was still on Richie’s cheek.

_It’s Richie._

Pulling away, Eddie didn’t want to open his eyes just yet. This all felt too much like a dream he didn’t want to wake up from. There was a feeling of heavy hands on his cheeks, and Eddie didn’t even realize that sometime during their kiss Richie had reached up to caress Eddie’s cheeks.

When Eddie opened his eyes Richie was already looking at him, cheeks crimson red, from nervousness or embarrassment Eddie didn’t know.

Richie parted his pink lips, and Eddie was ready to be questioned, or complimented, or anything in between, but all he got was a teasing—“you like me.”

Eddie should’ve expected this. It was  _Richie_.

_Richie_.

“Just shut up, Rich,” Eddie said, and he buried his voice in the crook of Richie’s neck. It was then Eddie noticed Richie’s heartbeat mimicked his own, bouncing out of control. Maybe somewhere next to Richie’s knowledge of constellations and teasing comments, he was thinking  _why am I so nervous? It’s just Eddie._

_ It’s Eddie. _


End file.
